


The Best Gift Out of Them All

by Daktasinsanity



Series: Little Gifts of Life [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren being a little shit, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, at least for Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last part for the gift series.<br/>Levi receives a gift he was not expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Gift Out of Them All

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed today that I had not finished up this series so here we go! Enjoy!

"Do you know what day it is?" Eren came into Levi's office with a grin on his face as if he knew something the older man didn't.

"Oh I wonder what day it could be." Levi rolled his eyes letting sarcasm flow out of every pour of his being.

"Hmph, you could be at least happy about it." Eren sauntered over and sat on the edge of Levi's desk.

Levi turned towards him. "I am happy. Don't you see my huge smile."

"Hah!" Eren poked his cheek with his forefinger. "Your cheeks are going to stay like this if you don't use your face muscles more."

"Didn't you know that it takes more muscles to frown than smile?"

"Really?" Eren was truly surprised. "You are making that up for sure. But anyway that is not why I came here. It is our anniversary and you know it you old coot."

"Wow thanks for making me feel cherished."

Eren rolled his eyes and sighed crossing his arms over his chest. "I made plans. Did you?"

"No because I knew you would," Levi answered.

"Ah good!" Eren clapped his hands together and stood up giving Levi a kiss. "Don't come home until six, okay?"

"Okay," Levi agreed. He glanced out of the window of his office to see some of the women of their department hurriedly looking away.

The vultures had not been happy with him dating Eren and every single day they waited for them to separate. It was the valentine's day and this particular day marked their third anniversary. Levi always left this day for Eren to plan but if it ever happened that Eren forgot then Levi would step up. He always reserved something special in the freezer for the occasion just in case. Plus he always bought something new to their bedroom drawer too.

"I'll see you tonight," Eren said winking as he left and returned to work.

Levi could only shook his head as he wondered what the young man had gotten into his head this time. Their celebration usually ended in the sheets anyway. Although Eren had a way of having very elaborate ways to get him there in the first place.

Three years of staying together in itself was a miracle for Levi. It was a surprise that Eren had not gotten bored of him. Levi did not feel like he was that exciting outside the bedroom and even there he sometimes had doubts if he was enough for Eren.

He had not dared to discuss these things with Eren, not yet. He knew that eventually he would need to voice his thoughts or they could become a problem in the long run.

He'd let it go for today. They would celebrate this anniversary together. Maybe Levi could try to pick on Eren's thoughts and mood tonight. Just to see if there was any indication that Eren was tired of him.

 _Who in their right mind wants to date someone who had passed forty anyway?_  Levi had turned forty just last year, not long ago. He had been depressed about the fact but happy that he had someone so young as Eren to keep him on his toes. Eren had taken him to a birthday trip he would not forget for some time. Oh and the sex. The god damn rascal had tied him up!

Levi cleared his throat as the memories returned and he couldn't wait what Eren had planned for tonight.

* * *

Levi came home five past six. He had kept his promise and had made a detour to kill time before going home.

The air was filled with delicious scent of food. Eren had obviously planned for a home dinner this time around. Levi had no objections. Eren's cooking was more than enough. He knew the younger man would not botch up a dinner like this.

"Welcome home," Eren greeted him and giving him a kiss on the lips. They had moved together a year ago. Levi had been scared back then that Eren would leave him when he discovered all his disgusting habits. When he had told Eren about it the young man had laughed at him and didn't saying anything. Levi had taken the hint that he was being an idiot and never spoke about it again.

"I'm starving," Levi informed his lover who was pulling him towards the kitchen a bit too eagerly.

"Good 'cause I made lasagne."

That sounded good and Levi's stomach rumbled at the thought.

"I want to pamper you this evening," Eren told him when Levi was guided to a seat at the table.

"Shouldn't I be doing the same to you?" Levi asked because he felt guilty for Eren to be the only one always making effort.

"You already are."

The way Eren smiled at him made Levi's heart flutter. Eren was looking at him intently, standing next to his chair and not sitting down himself.

"I don't get it," Levi admitted. "I haven't done anything."

"Oh sorry for being corny but it is enough that you are here with me." Eren blushed and looked away for a second.

Levi was so in love with him that it hurt. "You know the lasagne will stay warm even if we don't eat it right away," he pointed out as he saw the lasagne sitting on the kitchen counter covered and waiting to be eaten.

"I thought you were starving?"

"Oh I am but-" Levi's stomach grumbled at that very moment.

Eren laughed. "Okay, let's eat. We got all night you horny beast."

Levi brushed his hands against his pants, trying to think of something to say in his defense. "I am not that horny." It was not very convincing thing to say.

Eren gave him a look while filling their plates with the surely delicious food. "You said no to sex last night because of our anniversary, didn't you?"

That he might have done, Levi admitted to himself. "I don't know what you are talking about," he said to Eren instead.

"Should I be worried? Do you remember what happened last night?"

"I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with my memory."

Eren sniggered. "Here is your food." He placed a plate with hot lasagne in front of Levi. "Eat up. You'll need the energy."

Levi looked at the mountain of food on his plate. "I'm going to collapse after eating all of this."

"Which is totally fine by the way," Eren told him.

Levi thought it was odd how Eren wasn't showering him with flowers or chocolate and such. Maybe it was the end times. Maybe Eren would make him have good time and tomorrow kick his sorry ass out of the door and get someone younger to replace him.

Eren's voice brought him back to reality. "Is everything alright? You seem distant today."

Levi raised his eyes to meet Eren's and he realized that the young man was truly worried that something was wrong. "No. I'm just thinking of stuff."  _..like if you'll leave me and such._

Levi cursed himself for being so weak that he even thought of these things. Everything was fine. Eren seemed genuinely confused by his behaviour and nothing in his actions spoke of him getting tired of Levi.  _Everything is fine_ , he told himself about ten times.

"You know," Eren cleared his throat. "I did plan something else than just this for us tonight."

Levi's eyes brightened at that. He eagerly waited for Eren to continue.

"Since it is Valentine's day I thought we could go see the fireworks after dinner. They start at eight."

Levi agreed with the plan. He would get to hold Eren's hand. He was a simple man who liked just simple things. He was not exactly a big fan for public displays of affection but hand holding was his guilty pleasure. He did it every time he could. Already his mind was out there, imagining how the evening would play out.

They'd watch the fireworks and come home. Levi would coax Eren out of his clothes and make love to him until they both collapsed from exhaustion.

"You really are spacing out today," Eren sounded somewhat hurt.

"Sorry. I'm only excited for tonight." Levi ate the rest of his food, wiping his mouth clean. "Let's walk to the park. We can climb the hill to watch the fireworks."

Eren nodded, finishing his dinner as well. "Wear enough so you don't get cold."

Levi took heed of Eren's warning and wrapped himself in enough clothing for two. Eren laughed at him commenting that he looked like a penguin.

"Thanks. They are my spirit animals," he said with a straight face without a hint of sarcasm. When Eren's laughter filled the space Levi knew that he was so completely in love with him that no amount of firework could make him love him more. As romantic as the whole firework viewing was, Levi was sure he could have done without it.

Levi grabbed hold of Eren's hand as soon as Eren was dressed up as well. He lead the younger man out into the cold evening air. Eren held his hand tightly as if he was afraid that Levi would let go suddenly.

The fireworks were splendid but Levi liked to see Eren's face lit up by the colors more than actually looking up to the sky.

"You are staring," Eren commented when he noticed Levi's gaze fixated on his face.

"That was the point."

Eren giggled. When the last pops faded into the night Eren turned to him. "Should we head back?" Eren himself seemed to hesitate with his words.

Levi squeezed Eren's hand as a wordless response. "Yeah," he ended up agreeing as the cold was making his cheeks numb.

Eren tugged him along as they got down from the small hill they had climbed on to get a better view of the sky filled with fireworks.

Levi wanted to ask if Eren was happy with him but he didn't.

When they were back at home Eren helped him unwrap himself from all the clothing he had managed to put on.

"You are like a butterfly coming out of its shell," Eren joked.

"I'm the ugliest butterfly ever then."

"Oh come on, you are gorgeous!" Eren fought him head on with his words. "Do you have any idea how hot you actually are?" Eren asked, dropping his tone low.

"I'm starting to.." Levi said expecting Eren to kiss him.

But he was sorely disappointed when the young man did not.

"I have some desert in the fridge," Eren informed him, walking off to the kitchen and leaving Levi standing alone baffled by what had happened.

Levi followed him and let the younger man serve him a slice of chocolate cake. Eren sat on the opposite side of the table, watching him eat the cake.

"Are you not going to take any?" Levi asked, pointing to the cake with his spoon.

"No, I made it just for you," the young man replied. "I also got this for you." Eren reached for something that he then slid across the table towards Levi.

The smallness of the package reminded Levi of the cock ring he had received three years ago from Eren as a birthday present. He took the little box into his hand. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked, giving Eren a calculating look because he could not believe that this was happening at all.

"If you mean that it has a ring inside it then yes it is what you think it is."

Levi swallowed hard. He put his spoon down and opened the box.

There it was a ring sitting on top of the cushion. "Why?" he asked not knowing what else to say.

Eren laughed. "Oh my god. You ask me why.. oh my god, Levi!" the young man could not believe what he was hearing.

"I mean if this is a joke then you are taking this too far," Levi said to him with all seriousness.

"I would never ever joke about something like this," Eren replied. He then got up and knelt before Levi. "Should I ask you this way then?"

Levi put the ring on the table. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He was not prepared for this.

When he didn't answer the young man in any way Eren took hold of his left hand. "I love you and I am sure about this," serenity exuded from his words. "Will you marry me, Levi?"

"I don't know," Levi said and then regretted it right after. "Shit, that is not what I meant. I.. I just don't know what to say."

Eren smiled at him, seeing how he had managed to completely throw Levi into chaos with his proposal. "Say yes?"

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure you are fine with me?" Levi asked frantically still thinking that he was dreaming.

"Of course I am!"

"You are stuck with me then. You can't take this back. Ever." Levi clung to Eren's shoulders like his life depended on it.

"So that is a yes?" Eren asked hopeful that Levi was saying that in the middle of his madness.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes! You idiot!"

Eren jumped up to hug him tightly. "I love you so much I'm going to burst!"

Levi hugged him back just as fiercely. "You are an idiot for marrying someone like me," he told his fresh fiancé.

Eren breathed into his neck, "You are all I have ever wanted."

"This is getting too mushy for my tastes." Levi patted Eren's back to get him to let go for a second. "I'd be more happy if you showed me just how much you love me with your naked butt."

Eren broke into a fit of laughter. "I'll show you alright," he said laughing and kissing Levi's face like he was a little kid trying to smother someone with kisses.

"I demand at least a year of engagement," Levi told him when he had enough room to breath.

"Anything you want." Eren smooched his lips squealing into the kiss with happiness. "I love you!" he exclaimed once again.

"I love you too, Eren," Levi said with a smile.

This anniversary was the best one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I can hardly see anything since it is 3 am so sorry for mistakes and whatnot. I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless!  
> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
